User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 33
Hiding The Truth I returned to the school after spending some time at Michael's house. It was around 12 PM and I just wanted to at least relax abit in the Boys' Dorm. When I entered the Boys' Dorm, I went into the common room where I saw the Bullies Trent, David and Wade just hanging out. "Hey guys", I shouted to them. They looked at me like I was a physco. They then ran out of the room and away from me. "What was that all about?" I asked myself. I then went into my dorm room and then turned on the Xbox 360. I put in my copy of Saints Row ''and then played the game. 1 Hour Later; 1:00 PM I got tired of playing, so I turned off the console and then went outside to get from fresh air. While outside, I saw all the students eyeball me. I then passed by a group of Jocks and then they ran away. "Wow", I said to myself. I never made some Jocks run away from me. I continued my walk and during the walk, where I saw some more students eyeball me. Hell, even a prefect that I passed by gave me a dirty look. "Scum", he then yelled out. Now, there was something fishy going on. I had to get to the bottom line, so I head to the Library to talk to one of the Nerds about what was going on. When I did get there, all of the Nerds eyeballed me. I then saw Algie come out of the Library. I walked up to him and said, "Hey, you know what's going on? People are looking at me very oddly". He looked at me nerviously and said, "No one is looking at....you". "Come on, you're acting like I'm going to stab you or something", I said to him. "Well, there's been word about you going on some trips just to kill people", he said back. "What?" I asked. "There's been word going on about you going to different cities just to kill people", Algie said again. "Where did you hear that?" I asked him. "I don't know", he lied. I grabbed him by the collar and said, "Don't make me wet yourself again. Where did you hear that?" Just then, a bunch of Nerds came up with Spud Guns and Bottle Rocket Guns. "Put Algernon down now", Bucky demanded while aiming his Bottle Rocket Gun at me. "Fine", I told him. I then dropped Algie to his feet and then walked away from the Library to make sure no gunfight happened. I can't believe that people know that I was was killing people in different cities. Of course, they were bad guys, but I didn't want people to know that I did such a thing. Who would spread such a thing about this? I know that Greg, Michael and Charles were tight-lip about my secret. Alexis wouldn't have told anyone that either. She could have uncovered her identity if she did. I know that Derek couldn't have told anyone either. Probably Coach Raymond and Carrington, but I doubt they would tell either. I then realized that this could probably be the work of Ted Thompson. He probably knew that I left and got back around those times that the reports happened on the radio (and they were on the radio since I heard them myself) and decided to tell people that I was a mass murderer. That bitch is going to pay for this. So I started making my way to the Athletics Area to find Ted. When I got there, I saw a Jock just hanging out by the Gym. I decided I'm ask him where Ted is. I walked up to him and noticed that it was Damon. Good, he must know where Ted is located. "Hey douchbag, where is Ted?" I asked him. "Like I need to tell you", he said. "I think you should before you'll wake up very confused in a hospital bed", I threatened. "Fuck you", he said before he threw a punch at my head. I then threw a couple punches at his face and then roundhouse-kicked him in the knee. He fell to the ground holding his knee in pain. I then grabbed him by the neck and then dragged him over to the nearliest garbage can. "Where is Ted so I can talk to him, you piece of shit", I said to him. "Fuck you", he said again. Just when he was about to get back up onto his feet, I picked up the trash can and then dumped the trash all over him. He was completely covered in garbage now. "Where is Ted?" I asked him. "He's at the Hole, fighting some other student", Damon said. "Good boy, now lay there and don't do anything. You tell anyone and you'll regret this", I told him. "Just don't kill", he pleaded. "Son of a bitch", I said outloud. I then left Damon on the ground and then started making my way to the Hole. I went to theside entrance to the basement on the side of the main building. First, I looked around the area to see if there were any prefects or teachers that would spot me since the basement was off-limits to students. There wasn't any nearby, so I entered the door and then started making my way to the Hole. When I got to the Hole, I saw that Ted was fighting one of the Greasers that jumped us yesterday. I saw Charles watching the fight, so I went up to him and asked, "First time down here?" "Yeah, I never thought this school had some kind of fighting arena in the basement", he said. "Just here to watch Ted beat up that Greaseball that jumped us yesterday?" I asked. "I just wanted to see what the Hole was like", he said. Just then, the fighting was over. Ted won and he had the Greaser under his foot. Charles was about to ask something, but before he could say a word, I opened the gate and then got down into the Hole. I was walking up to Ted when I said, "You no good son of a bitch". I then starting punching him several times. He tried punching me, but I dodged his every move. I then tripped him and he fell into the sewer water. I then started beating on his head and cursing him out. Charles then came up to me and started pulling me away from him. "No, let go of me. I'll kill him", I said to Charles. "What's wrong with you?" Charles asked. "Looks like Ted Thompson won the fight against the Greaser, but couldn't against C-Money, the sociopath", the announcer said to the audience. "Oh that", Charles said. "You know about everyone knowing?" I whispered to him. "Yes and it wasn't Ted like you think it was", Charles told me. "Then who?" I asked. "Guess", Charles started. "Who is the number 1 reporter on campus right now who even said stuff about me being gay and some bullshit about Michael?" It then hit me: Christy. "That no good, bitchin whore", I said outloud. We both left the Hole to go find Christy. When we exit the basement, I told Charles, "When I find that bitch, I'm going to rip out her tongue and then burn it up so no doctor will stitch it back up in her mouth". "Sick, but she does deserve it", Charles said. We then found her by the Girls' Dorm, talking to Angie and Zoe. We walked up to them and I said, "Christy, we need to talk to you. Angie, Zoe, can you two go away for a minute?" "Just don't murder us or Christy", Angie said. "Angie. That's not true obviously", Zoe said. They both left and I asked Christy, while trying to make seem like its just a rumor, "Why did you spread that rumor about me?" "Because I think its true", she said. "And since when what came out of your mouth is true?" Charles asked. "Quiet, you faggot", she said to him. "He has a point", I told her. "I know that you were out of town those times when those massacres happened. I know you were off being a crazy person while off campus", she said. "I was visiting family and back in Carcer City when those events happened", I lied. "Sure. Like who?" she said. "My four best friends and my grandparents", I told her. "Yeah right", she said. "Its true", I told her. "I saw what you did to Peanut this morning", she stated. "He got his boys to jump me yesterday", I told her. "You were going to drop a hundred-pound engine onto his head", she said. "You were going to do that?" Charles asked. "No, I did it to threaten him", I told him. "See, even your faggot friend is doubting you", she said. "Just take back all the rumors you said about me or you'll be sorry", I told him. "What are you going to do? Run crying to your mom and dad? Oh wait, they're dead", she said. That got me really pissed off now. I pushed Christy into the wall and then grabbed her by the collar. "HELP, RAPE", she yelled. Just then, two girl prefects ran out of the Girls' Dorm and then tackled me and Charles onto the ground. They then took us both as well as Christy to Crabblesnitch's office. I just know now that this ain't going to end well for both Charles and me. 10 Minutes Later; 1:10 PM We were in Crabblesnitch's office, waiting for him to call us in. "Great, I'm going to be punished and I didn't do anything", Charles said to me. Before I could respond to that, Ms. Danvers came out of Crabblesnitch's office and said to us, "Dr. Crabblesnitch will like to speak to you both". We both walked into his office and then sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. "Clayton Mason and Charles Caldwell, why am I not surprised?" he asked. We just kept quiet after he asked that. "According to what the prefects and the young girl told me, you two were going to beat her up. Is this true?" "No sir. I pushed her against the wall all because I wanted her to stop spreading rumors about me. It was just me. Charles had nothing to do with it", I told him. "In case you haven't read the school rulebook, you are not allowed to harm a girl in any way", he stated. "Like anyone even reads that", Charles mouthed under his breath to where Crabblesnitch couldn't hear him. "Clayton, you got detention for a week and as for you Caldwell, consider yourself lucky", he said. "Wait, Christy is spreading rumors about me and you're punishing me. That's fucked up", I said. "Watch your mouth, Mr. Mason", Crabblesnitch told me. "I don't think I will. I now have to put up with a stupid whore who is spreading rumors about me being a killer and and you're punishing me just because I was trying to get her to quit?" I said. "You now got detention for two weeks. Keep it up and you will have it for a whole month", he said. I kept my mouth shut after he said that. There was no way I was going to get myself detention for a month. I rather deal with people calling me a killer and a sociopath than detention for a month. Charles and I walked out of the office and then exit the Main Building. We then head to the Boys' Dorm. During the walk, we talked. "Thanks for not getting me into detention", Charles said. "No problem. Besides, I don't like getting people punished for something that they never did", I told him. "What do you think we should do to Christy? Everyone now thinks that you're a physciopath", Charles said. "I doubt we can do anything to Christy now since Crabblesnitch might think that we might hurt her", I told him. "So what now?" Charles asked. "We'll have to do something months away from now", I told him. "Maybe we can get Michael to help out as well", Charles suggested. "Good idea, but I don't want to get him in trouble", I said. "I doubt he would mind getting into trouble", Charles said. We then got to the Boys' Dorm. "There's suppose to be a marathonon TV for ''Arby 'n' the Chief ''right now. Want to watch?" I asked Charles. "Got nothing to do right now. Sure", he said. For the rest of the day, we watched the marathon for ''Arby 'n' the Chief, along with Greg and Michael who joined us half an hour later. I'm going to have revenge on Christy. Its just not going to be right now. Category:Blog posts